The invention relates to a wheel suspension system of the type in which a wheel carrier element is supported by upper and lower controls arms coupled thereto by ball joint bearing elements.
British Patent No. 2,176,158, discloses a wheel suspension system of the generic type having an upper and lower control arm which are linked to the wheel carrier by bearings. Another bearing is provided for the lower supporting point of the spring strut on the wheel carrier, which is displaced toward the interior in the direction of the longitudinal center axis of the vehicle. Wheel turning takes place by way of a turning axis extending through the joints of the two wheel control arms, the lower supporting point for the spring strut being arranged at a distance to the lower control arm point, which contributes to a disadvantageous formation of torque during a turning of the wheel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wheel suspension system which has a small disturbing-force lever arm while the damper transmission is optimal, and in which the lower wheel suspension control arm and suspended joint are free from spring forces exerted by the spring strut.
This object is achieved according to the invention by positioning of the control-arm-side hinge points within the rim of the wheel, and close to its perpendicular longitudinal center plane. These joints, arranged above one another, are held in the wheel carrier and are situated in a wheel turning axis extending through the joint of the upper wheel suspension member. The joint of the lower control arm is constructed as a suspended joint and is provided separately from the stationary joint of the spring strut. As a result, the suspended joint for the lower control arm is free of spring forces and thus can be designed in a more defined and safer manner. In addition, the lower control arm can be built more easily because it is free of spring forces and acts only as a tension and pressure strut.
The principal advantages of the invention are that it achieves a large support base (and thus an optimal damper ratio), and results in a lower disturbing-force lever arm to which the joints for the lower control arm and the spring strut arranged in the bearing element of the wheel carrier contribute jointly.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.